Ghostly Animals
by VeganDP-w0lf
Summary: Danny has two daughters: Tiara & Brianna. Tiara got the ghost powers but after finding a ghostly wolf Brianna will get some different ones...


Oaky.. this is my first fic. I know the title REALLY REALLY sucks. I couldn't think of anything else at all. Capiche? Okay..  
Dan Sam are both 27, and married. Maddie is dead, but Jack is still alive, and visits them all the time.  
Tiara is 13 and Brianna is 10.  
On with the fic.

** oo Ghostly Animals oo**

The bluish-gray not old but not very young wolf growled at the insolent, idiotic Box Ghost. He had met the ghost once before, when he was a young pup. When he was still alive. He glared at him. Again he started growling fiercely and pounced.

At the same moment Tiara, 13 years old, was fighting side-by-side with her butt-kicking dad, Danny Phantom. They were fighting some sort of sand ghost, at a park no less. Dan shot an echtoplasmic beam at the ghost, while Tiara shot a blue one. The ghost fell almost to the ground in pain. Brianna had been watching all of this. _Wow. Tiara is so lucky. She can fly around, go through walls, and be invisible! Why didn't I get the ghost powers? She has so many friends. I only have two. Denice and Derrick. sigh.. _

"Brianna!" Her thoughts were interrupted. "Huh, what? Oh.." "The thermos!" yelled Tiara. Brianna searched through her bag. _Got it. _"Here!" She through it up at her father. He opened the thermos, while Tiara had the lid. The ghost was sucked inside causing dust to fly everywhere. It was loudly, piercly shrieking. Everybody had their ears covered. Then, Tiara smacked the lid on the Fenton Thermos, ghost inside.

The Box Ghost didn't know what to do after he was severely injured. He started throwing boxes at the wolf. The wolf was sort of confused but dodged them, quickly. He was not going to let him get away. His father killed him. Now the beautiful wolf was a ghost. He threw a box and the wolf jumped in it. The next thing he knew a box came over and hit him, knocked him out.

It started to rain. Two rings went around Tiara Spirits, as she called herself, nobody really new why though, turning herself into regular Tiara Fenton. The same with her father, turning himself into Dan Fenton. When he married Samantha Manson, now Fenton, he thought Danny was a little too childish. His superhero name was stilly Danny Phantom though. "You two did awesome!" yelled Brianna. " Come on, you two, let's go back to the car." They were driving back, and about 4 miles closer to their house, when blue smoke came out of Dan and Tiara's mouth. "Uh-oh" They both announced. They both ran out of the car, Brianna soon after. They saw the Box Ghost flying away. They all sighed in disgust. "Tiara?" Dan asked her daughter, she nodded. " Ahhh!" The ghost yelled in a weird way. He was sucked inside the Fenton Thermos.( Odd it still works, eh?) 'Easier than hell' Dan said to himself. They both changed back to normal, then went back into the car, Brianna shortly behind.

Dan started driving a few yards farther, then Brianna noticed a box, with what looked like an animal inside it. The ghostly wolf had just woken up. Then saw somebody coming and changed himself to a regular looking wolf, so nobody would stare at his long, wavy flowing tail, along with his body that looked like the tail and was a grayish-greenish-blue.  
"STOP THE CAR!" Brianna yelled. "What?" she got an annoied reply. The car quickly pulled to a hault, and parked to the side. "Brianna, what's wrong?" a concered Dan asked. Brianna rushed out of the car to see a small, hurt husky in a box in the pouring rain. "AWWW you pour thing. You have been left out here all alone... you don't have any collar, you also must be free if you were in a box. Tiara had her cat, so I must get my dog. There is something special about you, I can tell. You are coming home with us." She saw a glimmer in his eyes. She turned around to see Tiara.  
"Are you mad?"  
"No"  
"Grandpa does not like dogs at all!"  
"He's OLD though! He won't mind. There is something special about this dog. I know it. I think the Box Ghost may have hurt him somehow."  
"The Box Ghost? He wouldn't be able to pop a balloon! He couldn't put a dog in this state!"  
Brianna and Tiara glared at each other. Dan came out to see what the fuss was about! He looked and saw the dog, he saw it ito. He could also tell that there was something special about him. All of the sudden the dog jumped up and started licking Danny. "Well, he sure is cute but we cannot, I repeat cannot keep him!" They put the dog in the box and Brianna burst out in tears. "That's not fair! Tiara has had two pets! She has had a cat and a frog!" (don't ask) Dan sighed.

"Go put him back in the box. Somebody will find him. Don't worry. Just go put him back.""But daadd! What if it starts thundering! He could be killed!"  
"The dog seems smart enough to go somewhere safe.. come on!

With a tear, Brianna gripped the dog and put him in the box. She kissed his forehead and the wolf, er dog, kissed her back with a lick on the cheek. Dan cameover and pet him. Then the wolf looked up at him and realizedhe was the halfa, the one that killed skulker, the evil ghost that killed both the wolves parents and him. That is how he became a ghost. Yes, that means that the Box Ghost's dad was... skulker?

I just remembered that skulker was a little bug thingy... PLEASE forget that..;o Yah.. so anyways... RR, CC  
Remember this is my first fic.  
Also, now that I think about, the wolf, when he looked like a ghost, looked like a ghost lupe on neopets, I will make a link to a pic on the next chapter!

RR CC!


End file.
